With the advent of big data, the problem of transferring massive amounts of data over the Internet has become even more challenging. Many organizations, e.g., global companies have urgent needs to move massive files from data center to data center or from headquarter to headquarter, or upload large volume of files to the cloud. Examples include file replication, disaster recovery, remote backup, file sharing and synchronizing, file distribution and publishing, and so on. Traditional file transfer technologies, such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP) and RSYNC, are facing challenges when carrying those tasks due to the overwhelming volume of data traffic across the network infrastructure.